


[Podfic] Girl Of My Dreams by melannen

by CompassRose



Category: Dinosaurs (anthropomorphic), Lil BUB
Genre: Bub Ub Bub, Dating, Dinosaurs, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Hot Air Balloon, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Science and Magic, Team Chartreuse, Very Dramatic Readings, Yuletide, do not copy to another site/app, theropod paleopathology, visiting in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Lil BUB and SUE finally go out to dinner. Nobody gets eaten (except some fishes)! Good job, BUB!---Recorded for aVoiceTeam 2020Week 3 Challenge: First! Create a podfic for a fandom that didn't have any podfics before this week began (Team Chartreuse).
Relationships: Lil BUB/Sue the Tyrannosaurus Rex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Chartreuse, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] Girl Of My Dreams by melannen

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Girl Of My Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090591) by [melannen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen). 



> A delicious pile of fishes—raw or cooked, as preferred—for melannen, whose generous transformative works policy allowed me to read this for you!

  
cover design and layout by CompassRose

Intro and outro music: **[Ticky Tack,](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Architect/Ticky_Tack)** by Blue Dot Sessions from the album _Architect,_ on the Free Music Archive.

Listen or download here:  
[**Girl Of My Dreams,**](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1mQ_MNCNieiau6dFHVk_fOVJWina9Aicl)a podfic by compassrose (Google Drive)

  
google's arms too short to help you? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats


End file.
